


my girls

by demonbunny



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU- a/b/o universe, Alpha Ruby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sarah, Cunnilingus, Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Liv, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, set after Raw 02/04/19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: She found herself almost ready to step in the ring against the rookie herself but she had to stop herself, mentally telling herself that she needed to take care of her beta and her omega.





	my girls

**Author's Note:**

> After the line "Liv and Sarah need me" from Ruby last night, I got inspired to write this. Just smut really, nothing more.

Ruby couldn’t deny that she was pissed with how things went down tonight. She did her best to stay to the side, letting Liv and Sarah take their chances against Ronda despite the ever present worry in her gut.

She found herself almost ready to step in the ring against the rookie herself but she had to stop herself, mentally telling herself that she needed to take care of her beta and her omega.

She ushered the two backstage, doing her best to rush through the interview they were forced to do. With the way Liv was clinging to Sarah and how Sarah had Ruby's arm in a death grip, she knew they were distressed and did their best to hide it on camera.

Once they got back to their locker room, Ruby wrapped her arms around both Sarah and Liv, pulling them close. Liv let out a small whine and she pressed her head into Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she sounded close to tears, still panting. Ruby shushed her immediately and she reached to run her fingers through her cotton candy pink hair. “Don’t apologize, you did amazing out there,” she was quick to reassure the youngest.

Sarah was usually the quiet one of the two, just leaning into Ruby and enjoying the closeness. As the beta, she always put Liv before herself. She reached over to rub Liv's back gently. “She’s right,” she spoke up, clearing her throat. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Liv's, the pink haired omega immediately relaxing. Ruby watched in awe and she reached to pet both of their heads gently, scratching their scalps affectionately. They pulled back and keened softly, pressing into Ruby's hands.

“I’m proud of you both,” Ruby said with a smile. They brightened noticeably and looked at her, eyes wide and joyous, staring at Ruby like she was their sun.

“Now come on, let’s shower and get the hell out of dodge,” she said, instructing both of them to sit down on the bench. They obeyed and kept their arms around each other, watching as Ruby knelt down in front of them and started undressing them. She was gentle and started with Sarah's boots and Liv's sneakers before going to Sarah’s knee pads. She then went to Liv's tights, curling both hands into the waist band to tug them down along with her panties in one sweep. Liv easily lifted her hips, assisting her the best she could.

Once she got her bottoms off, she turned her attention to Sarah and popped open the button of her shorts, kissing over her stomach gently. “My strong beta- going out there and protecting her clan,” she praised Sarah knowing the girl had gone out of her way to against Ronda to stand up for Liv.

Sarah wasn’t used to getting the praise, it was clear with the way her cheeks flushed. “Was angry with the way she treated Liv out there,” she said modestly, voice breathy as she lifted her hips for Ruby to help with stripping her bottoms off.

She continued, going back and forth between them, praising them sweetly until they were both bare and naked, still embracing each other on the bench. Ruby moved to undress herself, much quicker in getting her gear off, leading her girls to the private shower they had.

Ruby started up the stream of water and gently pushed the two of them under the warm spray, coming in right behind them. As she focused on Liv first, she was immediately going soft and pliant against Ruby, leaning into her. She washed her hair and focused on her body, soaping up her chest. When she brushed against her nipples, Liv keened and arched up into the gentleness, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink color. “Oh, you like that?” Ruby questioned, voice sugary sweet as she stood behind her. She only nodded, the motion quick and jerky. Ruby’s lips curled into a smirk and her eyes locked with her beta and Sarah matched her smirk, the two of them only exchanging nods before Sarah was in front of Liv, head ducking down to latch her lips around one nipple.

Liv gasped out at that- her chest was always incredibly sensitive. “Oh- oh that’s so good,” she whimpered out. Ruby watched as Sarah moved onto her knees fully and Ruby was there to lift Liv up off her feet, propping them up on Sarah's shoulders as the Beta wrapped her hands around her thighs to keep her spread.

She didn’t hesitate with delving in, tongue teasing Liv's folds, making the omega cry out, head falling back against Ruby. Sarah's tongue moved in firm strokes, focusing on teasing her little bundle nerves, the spot that made Liv moan the most.

It was easy to keep her held up due to her small stature and with one arm around her, Ruby moved to cup on her breasts, teasing the nipple with the pad of her thumb while nuzzling into the wet cotton candy pink hair. Sarah peeked up at them through her lashes as her tongue teased her entrance before trailing back up to her clit. Liv was squirming and arching her back, attempting to press her hips up for more.

Her and Ruby exchanged a look with each other, being able to have a silent conversation with simple looks and nods. Ruby grinned and just gave a nod, knowing what her beta had in mind. And without any preamble, Sarah slid two fingers inside Liv's dripping wet pussy and that made the omega cry out, her volume raising. Ruby was thankful that the shower muffled their noises for the most part. Even if they didn’t, she really didn’t care who heard them- everyone backstage knew about them because they never did anything to really hide it.

Sarah's fingers curled inside of her and Ruby could feel Liv going more pliant in their hold. The hand resting on Liv’s chest slowly moved up to caress Liv's bared throat. “You gonna come for us, cutie?” her voice was a low drawl and close to Liv's ear. That earned another jerky nod from her, whimpering softly. “So- so close Alpha, puh- please,” she panted out.

Ruby knew exactly what Liv was pleading for and she didn’t hesitate with wrapping her hand around Liv’s throat, squeezing and controlling how much oxygen she took in. As she did that, Sarah’s fingers inside her sped up, curling with each thrust and hitting her sweet spot head on. Liv gasped out and let out something between a cry and a scream as she came hard, hips jumping, breaking out into full tremors.

Sarah and Ruby both cooed gently to her and Sarah's fingers slowed, gently coaxing her through her orgasm before slowly pulling back. She started to kiss along the inside of Liv's thighs, sweet and affectionate as Liv panted and slumped against Ruby, her eyes hooded. “Oh- oh,” was all she could manage out, her voice trembling. Ruby petted her hair gently. “Good girl- such a good girl,” she praised.

It was a few more moments before her and Sarah moved to gently set Liv to her feet. And even when they did, she was still practically boneless and pressing against Sarah’s side. “Thank you,” she said to Sarah, the sweetest smile on her face she leaned in to kiss her. Ruby enjoyed the sight for a second before stepping closer to them and kissing Liv deeply until she was whimpering softly.

She pulled back and she turned her attention to Sarah. The beta was always good at hiding her emotions and when she needed something from her alpha and omega. But Ruby knew both of her girls better than they knew themselves. She grinned to her and she leaned in to kiss Sarah, making it rough and biting, the perfect way to get a response out of the tough beta.

Sarah whined low in her throat and responded eagerly, tongue tangling with Ruby's while Liv nuzzled her, busying herself with nipping at Sarah's neck and sucking gently.

When they eventually parted, Ruby hiked one of Sarah’s legs up around her hip and she didn’t hesitate with grinding into her. Sarah arched into it, a small groan escaping her. “So good,” Ruby breathed out. “So proud of my strong beta,” she praised, shifting and moving her hand in between them to tease her folds, feeling how wet she was.

She slid two fingers inside of her right off the bat, knowing Sarah wasn’t the one to be treated gently when it came to anything. Sarah moaned huskily and her head fell back against the wet tiles. It didn’t take long to have her turn into a moaning mess, cumming hard around Ruby's fingers while Liv was still nipping and marking up her neck and teasing her breasts.

After a few moments when Sarah slowly came down from her own high, Ruby gently guided them under the water that had turned cold at this point, rinsing them off and getting them cleaned up rather quickly, knowing her girls were exhausted and ready to sleep it all off

She guided them out of the shower once they were finished. They dried off and Ruby couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of the two girls helping each other get dressed.

They all get changed into their night clothes and Ruby grabbed all their bags. “Come on, let’s head back to the hotel and get some sleep girls,” she said, beckoning them to follow her. And they do just that, Liv snuggled close to Sarah behind Ruby as they made their way out to their rental car in the parking garage. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be a part of Femslash February this year, this is the first of many that I'm planning to do this month. Let's hope I can manage to do 28 for the whole month.


End file.
